


you've got me on my knees

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Not!Fic, One-Sided Relationship, Seemingly unrequited love, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: Poe knows it’s all going to come crashing down at some point.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short and probably not even a proper fic but I haven't finished anything in a while and I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. May or may not be added onto at a later date. (I'd originally planned for this to be like 20k of Poe-pining-for-Finn-while-not-realizing-he's-in-a-relationship-with-Finn fic.)
> 
> Lazy title from "Layla" by Derek & the Dominos.

Poe knows it’s all going to come crashing down at some point. Has known it since the moment Finn blinked open gritty, bleary eyes in the medbay, gripped Poe’s hand tightly in his own, and croaked out, “Rey. Where’s Rey?”

He probably should have said no when Finn turned to him that first time a few weeks later, eyes bright, liquor on his breath, and said, “Kiss me.”

He also probably should have said no when Finn pulled him into his quarters and pushed Poe back up against the door the moment it shut. Should have said no when Finn slid his hands under Poe’s shirt and lifted it off his shoulders.

There are a lot of times Poe should have said no. Should have let his brain do the thinking for him and not…other parts. Not _those_ parts, he has at least a sliver of self-control thank you very much, but that aching, empty part that sits high in his chest. An aching, empty part that filled in, just a little bit, when Finn pulled him down a dark corridor, cold, unforgiving durasteel under and all around them, and tugged off a white helmet to reveal his face.

So, it’s bad. This thing. It’s not really a thing, anyway. Poe knows it’s only happening because Rey is off on some sort of noble Jedi quest. If she were here, everything would be different. She’d be the one by Finn’s side. The one in his bed too, most likely.

But she’s not. So Poe’s the one taking up the empty space next to Finn that’s meant for her. 

That’s all he gets. 

And for now, that’s good enough.


End file.
